Earthbound Forever
by Onewithmyshoesize
Summary: Life returns to normal after the defeat of Giygas. Ness and his friends make plans to vacation together when school ends. But vacations are rare for heroes, as a new and old foe hold designs for the Earth and the human race. Pairing: NessXPaula
1. Chapter 1: Making Plans

Chapter 1: Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Mother/Earthbound**** series.**

"It's a good bet that we will see each other again," said a certain boy who resembled a pig in both appearance and mannerism, "all right! I'll be seeing you!" The pig like boy peered through the cockpit of his arachnid-like contraption and looked at our hero Ness and his friends as if he were taking in their faces for the first time. The boy, whose name was Pokey, raved at Ness with a renewed frantic energy, "so now which one of us do you think is the cool guy?!" Before Ness could respond, Pokey disappeared in a vermillion flash.

That was five weeks ago, when Ness and his three friends Paula, Jeff and Poo vanquished the villain Giygas and saved the world. Nobody except a small handful of people knew of the great struggle that Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo endured to ensure a brighter future for the human race.

Now, Ness was at school, learning and playing, much like other children his age. Instead of receiving a hero's welcome, he was greeted with piles of homework, which numbered in the hundreds, as far as Ness could tell.

Ness never truly liked school. After his adventure, he found school to be more of a place that clamped down in a death grip upon his prostrate freedom. Ness had tasted the ambrosia of the world that waited for him outside of Onett, and he wanted to drink more deeply out of the cup. Coupled with the fact that his adventure wizened him, the purpose school had become lessened in Ness's mind because he knew everything that the teachers tried to teach the students. Ness began to take to the realm of imagination and daydreaming to occupy himself. He often revisited the memories he created during his adventure. He was fond of remembering his friends Jeff, Poo and especially Paula.

One night, Ness went to his room, tired and bored with the trite tasks school assigned him. His mother walked through the doorframe leading into his room. Ness clambered into his bed. His mother gave him a warm hug as Ness sat propped up by the pillow in his bed.

"Good night, Ness," his mother said, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, mom," Ness responded.

His mother left the room, and Ness was eager to let the comfort of dreams and sleep takes him in an embrace of their own. When he finally was asleep, he awoke in an odd place. He was on a desolate landscape. Nothingness spread as far as Ness's eye could perceive. Ness looked up at the sky. There appeared to be no sky. It was as white as snow, complimenting the ground's look and texture. A soft gale blew into Ness's face and his eyes watered.

"Ness?" Ness had heard a female voice call out to him in the wind.

"Who's there?" Ness spoke into the void.

"You don't remember?" The voice began to sound so familiar to him. Ness remembered that the voice held so much importance to him. It reminded him of a name. But what name? It was on the tip of his tongue, so close to his heart.

"P…Pa…" Ness started, forming his words cautiously.

"Almost there, Ness."

"Pa...Pau…"

"Yes? Say it. C'mon, you know you want to say it."

"Lawrence." Ness finished.

"LAWRENCE?! WHO'S THIS LAWRENCE PERSON?!"

"Nah," said Ness, "I'm just pulling your leg, Paula."

Suddenly, the gale blew harder and faster, as if late to deliver some important news or cargo. He saw a form. The form was that of a little girl. Her skin was fair, her hair was blonde, and was adorned with two red bows. She sported light pink dress, and took a nice pose with her hands stationed at her sides.

"Phew! I thought you were seeing a girl named Lawrence. Err, I mean, I thought you forgot my name. Hi, Ness," Paula said, "it's so nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," said Ness. "How are things at Twoson?"

"Alright. My dad is still as protective of me, as ever."

"How are Jeff and Poo?"

"I don't know. I don't see them often."

"So, how come you called me through my dream?"

"Can't I say hello to my friend?" Replied Paula."I missed you, Ness. Everything became boring when we defeated Giygas."

Ness tried to hide his face, which was colored in cherry red. "Really?" Ness asked while hiding his blushing face.

"Really," answered Paula, "but I also have something to ask you."

"Fire away."

"Well, you know that summer vacation is coming up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we should go on a trip when vacation starts."

Ness became excited. His five weeks of school was the perfect incubator for wanderlust, and it shown now.

"Great!" Exclaimed Ness. "We can invite Jeff and Poo, too!"

Paula tried to hide her small disappointment at Ness's statement. It would be absurd to say Paula held some measure of disdain for Jeff and Poo. It was just that Paula was hoping that Ness and she would embark on their trip together and alone. It would've been the perfect opportunity to tell Ness of her affections for him.

"Sure," Paula said. "I'll tell Jeff and Poo about the trip."

"Great," responded Ness. "So I'll see you all on the last day of school?"

"Yep," said Paula.

Soon, Paula disappeared into the ethereal horizon. Ness thought he caught the hunger inducing smell of freshly cooked, well done steak. Then, the dream seemed to shudder and groan as if the place grew ill. Then Ness felt himself float away in the invisible landscape.

When Ness awoke, he became aware of too many experiences; the tightness of the sheets that wrapped his body in a small cocoon, the brightness of the light in his room, the wet beads of sweat that slide down his face in rivers.

"Wake up Ness," his mother called from downstairs. Ness groaned. It was too hot to go outside today. He slipped out of his PJs and into his usual attire: a striped shirt, some short jeans and a red baseball cap.

"Wake up, or you'll miss the last day of school." Excitement welled up in Ness. He grabbed his backpack and headed to school with renewed energy.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams in the Night

Chapter 2: Dreams in the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Mother/Earthbound**** series.**

As Ness disappeared from the dreamscape, Paula sighed. To Paula, it seemed that Ness couldn't think of her the way she wanted to be to Ness. _Maybe I shouldn't have suggested a trip,_ thought Paula. _Or maybe I could tell Ness I contacted Jeff and Poo, but they didn't want to go._ Paula thought that this may be the method in which she and Ness could go alone.

_But I made a promise to Ness,_ thought Paula. She began to concentrate and beheld Jeff and Poo's faces in her mind's eye. Then Jeff and Poo materialized out of nowhere. "Paula," Jeff started to say as he took off his glasses, "is that you?"

"Hi, Jeff," Paula said.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Poo said.

"Nice to see you too, Poo," Paula said.

"You know how school is ending?" Paula continued.

"Yes," responded Jeff and Poo.

"Well, I was talking with Ness-"

"You spoke with Ness?" Poo asked. "How is he?"

"He is doing fine." Paula almost blurted out.

"Yikes, you don't need to yell." Jeff said.

"I'll yell when I want to yell!" Paula regained her composition. "Now, anyway, I talked with Ness, and we both agreed to take a trip through Eagleland when school ends tomorrow."

Paula knew she was sacrificing any chance she had to be alone with Ness, but she continued, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," answered Jeff, "Saturn Valley and the boarding school are both becoming boring. And Tony has been acting oddly towards me."

Paula looked at Poo. "I shall go, too. It probably may not be as wonderful as Dalaam, but I wish to see more of the world we saved.

"Great," Paula said, "see you both tomorrow!"

Jeff and Poo said bye to Paula before disappearing as Ness did. Paula was forlorn that she would not be to have a "just the two of us" vacation with Ness, but then she started to fill her head with all the fun activities and the places she would explore with her three friends.

When Paula awoke, it was the dead of night. She turned in her bed and looked at the clock she had on her nightstand. In the darkness she took hold of the clock and held it up to her face. It was still too dark to see the numbers on the face. "PSI fire…α," Paula said as quiet as a whisper. A small flame generated out of her palm and she held it up to the clock. It was 1:30 AM. Paula groaned. She couldn't wait for today. She then drifted back into sleep as she stared at a grease spot on her ceiling.

Paula had an odd dream. She was in a dark room, and she felt confused. _Didn't I fall back asleep,_ she thought? Suddenly, a flame lit next to her. Paula jumped back. Another flame lit, and then another, then another until a circle was formed. When the room lit up, she saw faces. They had a cold and sneering expression on them. Out of the darkness stepped someone. It was a woman. Her skin was tanned to an almost bronze; her hair was silvery white which glistened in the dim firelight. She was twice as tall as Paula and had an average build. She was wearing a robe displaying an unusual assortment of colors. Around her neck hung a necklace with three large gems with one gem blue, one gem red and one gem green. She stepped into the circle. A face stepped out. The person was only wearing a silvery black cloak.

"Are the preparations complete?" the woman asked the man.

"N-no mistress, they are nearly complete, it is only a matter of ti-"

"Do NOT test my patience," interrupted and warned the woman, "Would you have ME wait? I am the terror of the cosmos, the queen of darkness! It would not be wise to have me wait, fool."

"N-no my lady," said the man in submission, "We are finished with the preparations."

"Good," said the woman as a cruel and wry smile spread across her face, "Now, it is time to see these four heroes who my agent says can stop my great rise."

"I do not believe anyone can stop you now, my lady."

"So I thought," Said the woman, "But my agent has ways of seeing what is to come that spans beyond the normal means of mortals. Now, start the ritual."

Paula ran out of the circle, and gazed as the woman, man and other faces started moving their arms and chanted. Soon, Paula saw PSI that was more powerful than anything she had seen before. As the PSI came out, its form was gaseous. But then it started to interact and form, and then it shaped into a star. The star opened and revealed its contents: odd goo. As the goo spilled onto the floor, Paula heard someone say "I'm not cleaning that up. You made that mess." Then the goo began to shudder and form into humanoid shapes. Then Paula looked at the center aghast. The shape looked like Ness, Jeff, Poo and herself.

Furious, the woman shouted "WHAT IS THIS?!" The man looked at the shapes and said. "They look like children, mistress."

"I KNOW THAT! I was asking why the vision is showing four human children! Have your PSI abilities become faulty?"

"No, this is indeed the image of the heroes who will defeat you," said the man.

The woman walked up to the man and used PSI ability Paula did not recognize. The man fell to the floor uncoscious.

"I will not be defeated," said the woman. "Janitor! Clean up this mess!"

"I told you, I'm not cleaning up the mess."

"Clean it up or you're not getting that Christmas bonus we talked about."

The janitor removed the man. "And you, heroes," said the woman, "The durvine shall strike swiftly. We shall prevail and Earth will be mine!"

Paula woke up with a fright. She thought about the nightmare she had. What did it mean? _Meh, I'm just tired_, thought Paula. She wrote the nightmare off in as nothing more than fatigue and an active imagination. She looked at clock which lay on top of her. It read 1:45 AM. Paula groaned again. She pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The School Hires Ninjas

Chapter 3: The School Hires Ninjas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mother/ Earthbound. I do not have enough money to own it.**

Ness supported his jaw with the palm of his hands as the other students conversed amongst themselves. It was the end of the school year and everyone was enjoying themselves with their friends. But Ness was waiting patiently for the day to end. It was 9:20 AM. Just ten minutes until he would flee from this place and find his old friends. _Just ten minutes left,_ thought Ness, _Oh! That's an eternity away!_ Ness wished something exciting would happen. Then, over the PA system, a voice called out, "Would Ness come to the principal's office, please?" The students made _ooh's_ as was customary when someone was called down to the office. Ness simply slide out of his chair and walked out of the classroom.

_Why was I called down to the office?_ Thought Ness. No one was called down to the office on the last day of school. As he walked down the hallways, the school seemed to enlarge its bowels and increase by twice its size. Ness wasn't worried though. He didn't do anything wrong. At least, he thought he didn't do anything wrong.

Ness arrived at the office. He pushed open the door and entered the principal's office.

"Hello, Ness," said the principal, "Please, sit down."

The principal was a woman of a slender figure, with short brown hair and glasses. She wore a suit with a skirt and a tie and sat with her arms on the keyboard, typing _Earthbound _fan fiction as there was nothing else to do.

Ness took a seat in front of her desk. The principal tore her eyes away from the computer screen. She then intensely stared at Ness. Her eyes seemed like those of a hawk, watching her prey.

"So, Ness," began the Principal, "how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Any plans for the summer?"

Ness shifted to one side. "Yes. I plan to hang out with some friends."

"Good friends, I hope?"

"Yep."

"Who are your friends? What do they look like? Are they children your age?"

Ness felt even more uncomfortable. "Uh, if I'm not in trouble, I'm just going to go back to class."

"No!" Screamed the principal.

Ness recoiled in horror and tried to clean his deafened ears. "I mean, uh," Said the principal, "it's almost the end of the day, why don't you stay here, and wait for your friends?"

Ness knew something was up. "Wait," said Ness, "why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because I love interrogating youngsters, that's why."

"Why are you using poor grammar?"

"I don't like grammar. I just…well…look, who's the principal, you or me? I am the principal, so stop asking me questions, or I'll pwn you hard."

"Why are you using slang?"

The principal clawed at her desk. "Oh, to heck with this." She jumped on top of her desk. "YOU'LL NEVER FOIL THE MISSTRESS'S PLANS!" She then pressed a button on her Swiss timepiece. She then morphed into a cactus. She pressed the button again. She morphed into a shoe. She pressed the button yet again and morphed into a female ninja.

Ness jumped out of his seat. He grabbed a baseball bat that was kept next to the door. As he raised the bat, the principal unsheathed a sword and cut the bat in half.

"Hah," said the ninja as her words did not match her mouth, "I've spent many hours on YouTube learning how to be a ninja to fight you, Ness. I even learned how to talk in a badly-dubbed manner."

Ness wanted to use PSI on the assailant, but he knew that PSI Rockin would do too much damage. Instead, Ness used an unoriginal trick that may save his life. "Look, a pirate!"

"Pirate?!" Said the ninja-principal, "where is he?!"

Ness ran out of the principal's office with the ninja tailing him from behind. As they passed the secretaries, one of them said, "I told you she was insane. Now pay up." Ness ran out of the office and repelled the ninja with PSI Rockin β. She ricocheted off the wall and jumped on Ness. Just as the ninja was about to defeat Ness, the bell rang. Swarms of children knocked the ninja off balance and defeated her. Ness made a break for the door.

When he was outside, he began to look for his friends' faces. As he scanned over the multitudes of children, he also kept on looking out for the ninja. When everyone was gone, he tried to look for Paula, Jeff and Poo. They were nowhere to be found. As he was about to give up, he heard a voice call to him. "Ness!" Ness turned around and saw his friends. Paula rushed over and gave him a hug. Poo and Jeff simply shook Ness's hands. "I missed you," whispered Paula.


	4. Chapter 4: Buying Food from Hippies

Chapter 4: Buying Food from Hippies

**Disclaimer: I cannot own the Mother series. I can only have one mother at a time.**

A young girl stood in front of an old woman. The young girl resembled the old woman. The young girl wore a smaller, less colorful robe and no necklace hung from her neck. She was quite fearful of the old woman. Her master was truly one to fear. As an apprentice, the young girl was supposed to do as her master commanded, without hesitation or failure. Her attempt at masquerading as the school principal failed. And now, the young girl was to be duly punished.

"What?!" Screeched the woman. "What do you mean you failed?"

"I…I couldn't beat Ness, mistress," said a young girl, "He was too powerful."

"Too powerful? TOO POWERFUL?! He is a child!"

"He is more powerful than we expected."

"Then what have I been training you for?! Use some PSI!"

"I thought you said PSP!"

"How would that help?"

"I don't know. I had to say something to defend myself. Plus, I thought he might like to play games on it."

"Moira!" Commanded the old woman, "Stop shuddering like a frightened child and do something. Ness and his friends must not get to Sixtopolis. Now, go, and redeem yourself!"

The young girl, who was named Moira, left the room. She would redeem herself to her master. At any and all costs.

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo walked down the sidewalks of Onett, talking and laughing amongst them. They spoke about everything; their experiences at school and the upcoming trip.

"What are we planning to do?" Inquired Jeff.

_Ness and I are ditching you both at the exit of Onett,_ thought Paula.

"Well," said Ness, "I thought we could go to Summers."

"I would like to see this place called 'Cardopia'" Suggested Poo.

"What about Loverside?" Asked Paula.

"Let's see some major cities," said Jeff, "how about Fivesville? And Sixtopolis?"

"Their all fine suggestions!" Said Ness with excitement. "How about we see all of the cities we suggested?"

"Sounds great," said Paula.

"We have all of the time in the world," said Poo, "so we must make use of it."

"Yep." Agreed Jeff.

"I have one last city to suggest," said Ness, "let's see City-Town!"

"Not City-Town," moaned Paula.

"Why not?"

"It's too much like Twoson."

"But I still want to see it."

"You're too stubborn, Ness. But I like that."

"What about Tensburg?" Asked Paula.

"I can't set foot in Tensburg." Said Poo.

"Why not?"

"Well that's between me and the Tensburgians."

"Alright," said Jeff, "Let's see the cities in order. First, we will see Summers. Then, we will see City-Town, then Cardopia, then Loverside, then Fivesville and lastly, Sixtopolis."

"Now we have a plan," said Ness.

"But first, we need food to last us the way to Summers." Said Paula.

"I was just planning to use PSI teleport β."

"Why don't we walk?" Asked Poo, "We would see more of Eagleland that way."

"Great idea," said Ness.

The children stopped at a bank to withdraw some money. ATM card in hand, Ness walked to the ATM and inserted the card. Paula, Jeff and Poo walked away from Ness. Poo noticed that Paula was not her usual happy self.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," lied Paula. In truth, she wanted to be with Ness. She loved him ever since she beheld his figure in a dream. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"It's okay if you like Ness," said Poo.

"I don't like Ness. I love him."

Poo knew Paula's feelings ran deep inside her. He did not need PSI to figure this fact out.

When this conversation ended, Ness walked up to his friends.

"Alright. Now we need to find a good restaurant."

"Why don't we buy produce?" Asked Paula, "I'm tired of eating hamburgers and pizza."

"Unfortunately," said Jeff, "we can't do either. All of the restaurants and shops are closed."

Jeff was right. In the window of every shop, a lone sign hung in front of a darkened window. The sign read _closed._

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Ness.

"Psst," a voice called. The children turned around. They saw a man. The man wore a purple vest over a vanilla shirt. The peace sign hung from a small string that encircled his neck. It seemed that furry little ropes covered much of his face in a Fu Manchu moustache. His eyes peered through large windows held in place only by a thin metal wire. His long, unruly hair was held in place only by a blue headband.

"I hear you are looking for some food, man. I got some food. And it's better than the slop the man is trying to feed you, man. It's how the government gets inside your mind; they control you from the inside to stop you."

"What?" Asked Paula.

"Sorry," said Jeff, "but we don't purchase affordable comestibles from strangers."

The hippie's eyes went cross-eyed, and the sparks practically flew from his head. The hippie was discombobulated. Inside his head, little manifestations of thought that resembled him were trying to escape his brain, which was on fire. "Push the door open man!" "I'm trying, man!" As the manifestations pushed on the door, they wasted energy. On the door was a sign that read "Pull".

"Whoa, man!" Said the hippie, "You just made my mind go on a blast, man! Unfortunately, your big words hurt my head's feelings."

The forehead forms a face. The face cried, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't get it!"

The hippie comforted the face with, "It's okay. I don't get it either. Now, buy my food man!"

Ness protested, "No! We don't want…hey, is that steak?"

The children browsed the hippie's wares and found a hotdog. They bought it. Ness offered Paula the hotdog. Paula took a bite out of it.

"Uhh, Paula?" Asked Ness, "Are you okay?"

Paula stumbled every which way, and had an oddly crazed glint in her eye.

"I'm-hic- fine Nesh," slurred Paula, "heh…pretty colors…lol."

"I think she's drunk," said Jeff.

"Who me?"

"Uh oh," said Poo.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Cried Paula. She then fell to the ground and literally said, "lol."

Ness turned to the hippie. "What did you do to her?!" He interrogated.

"I just gave her my home-brewed hotdogs. It's organic."

"It was filled with something that made her drunk!"

"So? Kids should try new stuff. Like drinking the funny juice."

Ness took out his bat, charging at the hippie, ready to hit him into next Tuesday. The hippie generated a sword. "You made the wrong choice, man!" The hippie and Ness clashed. The hippie fought masterfully with the sword. He was quick, lithe and deft of blade. Ness equaled the hippie in all of these aspects, parrying, dodging and hitting the hippie with his bat. The hippie launched Ness high into the air and the hippie leaped into the air. They both fought as they jumped off of the sides of buildings. But finally, Ness smacked the hippie with a huge SMAAAAAAASH! sound. The hippie crashed into the ground. The hippie shattered on the ground like glass, Then, it reformed into a small girl. The girl wore a red and blue tunic. Her face was gray and so was her hair. Her irises were blood red and glowed with an unnatural intensity. She was as tall as Ness.

Ness was taken aback from her appearance. "Who ARE you?!" Cried Ness.

"You don't need to know that." Replied the girl. "But you may call me Moira."

"Didn't you just contradict yourself?"

"Well no, you see…I…SHUT UP!"

She then launched Ness a few meters back and yelled "PSI Rockin α!" Ness was hit by a wave of force and Ness crashed against a building. He healed himself and yelled "PSI Flash!" A blinding light surrounded the area, and the girl held her eyes, crying.

"You'll pay for that!" She ran away. "I'll be back!"

Ness tried to tell her he was sorry, but he stopped, and turned around to help Paula. When he left, he saw a fat man running down the street, yelling "I didn't know Cole didn't like pasta! Don't hurt me! DON'T YOU ALL GO TO THE BATHROOM?!"

Ness looked and saw a mob of about 1000 women chasing the man. One woman carried a rabid diamond dog. Ness teleported to avoid the riot.

Ness, Jeff and Poo carried Paula into the hotel. She was already fast asleep and was laid on top of a bed. Ness looked at Paula, worried for her wellbeing. He had used Healing Ω on Paula, but he didn't know if it completely helped her. Jeff was examining her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Ness.

"She should be," said Jeff, "she needs rest first."

"Good." Ness went back to keeping vigil over Paula, like a knight would keep vigil on the eve of knighthood; like he would to protect the princess. Jeff turned to Ness. "You like her, don't you?"

"I don't like her. I love her."

"Haven't I heard that somewhere?" Asked Poo.

"Quiet, Poo," said Jeff.

Not only was Ness worried for Paula, he was worried about that Moira person. Who was she? What did she mean by "I'll be back"? How was she able to use PSI Rockin? The only person who was able to use PSI Rockin was Giygas…and he's dead. How was she able to use PSI anyway?

All the while Ness wondered these things, Paula sang in her sleep, "On top of Spa…hic…ghetti…all covered in…hic…cheese. I lost…my –hic-poor meatball…when…ugh, something smells like carrots and throw up."


	5. Chapter 5: Zombie Lifeguards

Chapter 5: Zombie Lifeguards

**Disclaimer: Do you know how much it costs to own Earthbound? I don't. Because it's not for sale, and I don't own it. By the way, the title isn't meant to offend lifeguards. Or zombies. But especially zombies.**

Moira walked on the sandy beach in Summers. If there was one thing that she loved about Earth, she loved the beaches. She loved the breeze that would blow into her face and through her hair. She loved the feeling of the sand grains slipping and moving in the gaps between her toes. She especially loved the cool water that lapped at her heels when she would walk into the ocean. It pleasured her with a tickling sensation, and she'd laugh whenever she went into the water. But it also reminded her of why the durvine were on Earth. She couldn't relax. She had work to do.

She felt a pressure on her forehead. She let the pressure flow into her head. (_Can you hear me?_) A voice said in her mind. (_Hello, master_) Thought Moira. (_I'm disappointed. You should have defeated Ness a long time ago. But you have a chance to do s. He and his friends will stop at Summers to enjoy the beach. Use the viral sample I gave you to accomplish your goal._) (_Yes, master._) Moira took a vial out of her pocket. She read the label. It said: _T-virus Rip Off._ Moira saw a lifeguard who was watching the ocean carefully from her stand. Moira stealthily climbed up to the station. She went to the lifeguard, raised the needle and…

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo walked toward the sunny beach. Ness wore yellow and blue swimming trunks, Paula wore a pink bathing suit, Jeff and Poo wore racing thongs. "Why do we have to be in these things again?" Moaned Jeff. "Because you and Poo forgot to pack your swim trunks," answered Paula, "now, stop complaining. Once we get some money, we'll buy you both trunks." Jeff sighed. Poo asked, "How are you feeling, Paula?"

"Better than last night. I think my head cleared all of the juice out."

"Don't worry," said Ness to Jeff, "nobody's going to notice."

At the same time, a man looked a Jeff and jeered "Nice thong, man!" The man laughed.

The four friends walked in silence. But the silence was broken when they got to the beach. The beaches of Summers were a sight to behold. The sand intertwined with the ocean, which was a clear azure blue. The sounds of men and women having fun under the sun could be heard from all directions. The waves lapped lazily on the shore. The water was inviting and warm. The sun hung on the sky like a decoration on a wall painted blue where everyone could see.

Ness and Paula started to make a sand castle with their PSI, Poo was charming some of the local girls, and Jeff was in the ocean, where no one could see his thong. "Swim thingy!" Jeff yelled. Whatever.

As they were enjoying themselves, Moira spied on them. She was watching the prognosis of a downed lifeguard, who was hyperventilating. "What did you do to me?!" Asked the lifeguard. Moira simply left the way she came. The lifeguard collapsed.

Paula looked at Ness. For a child, Ness was well-muscled. Paula blushed as she imagined them holding hands and kissing. It was the perfect scene; a beach, almost sunset, and the sun made the sky grow gold for only an hour. She spoke, "You know Ness, I really like you."

"I like you, too, Paula. That's why we're friends, right? 'Cause we like each other."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Do you…?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you imagine yourself with someone?"

"Yeah. I imagine myself with my friends."

"But what if, say, a friend of yours may want to be closer to you? Like, what if that friend had a larger interest in you than the others?"

"It'd depend on the kind of interest."

"What if she loves you?"

"Well, I don't know. If I loved her, I guess we'd try to be together."

_What if that friend was right in front of you?!_ Thought Paula.

Before Paula could say anything, they heard a moan. Everyone looked in the direction of the sound. They saw a female lifeguard. Her skin was clammy and grey. She drooled as she slowly trudged across the beach. She then said, "Brains". People laughed. But then she bit them. and then the crowd fled from her. But people started looking just like her. And the zombies chased after Ness and Paula. The two fled. Jeff was now walking with Poo. They saw Ness and Paula running from a crowd of zombies.

"What'd they do to tick those guys off?" Asked Jeff.

"I don't know. Let's ask them." Answered Poo.

They four friends ran alongside each other. Poo was being chased by a surfer who said, "Brains, dudes." The saw a male lifeguard zombie chasing after them. He said, "Spleens." "Wait," said Ness, "aren't you supposed to say 'brains'?" "Allergic," responded the zombie. Paula froze the zombies in place with PSI Freeze Σ.

They ran into an abandoned lifeguard station. Poo and Ness barred the door with their PSI. "Darn it," said Paula, "where is Leon or Chris or Jill or Sheva or whoever when you need them?" Ness looked at Paula. "You are still under the effects of the hippie juice, aren't you?" "Yep." The door was pounding. Moans filled the air. Our four heroes were scared. So this is how their vacation is going to end? Being defeated by zombies? They cringed in fear of the thought.

"Wait!" Said Jeff, "I have a plan!" The zombies' hands burst through the door. Ness ran to the hands and said, "BACK OFF! I HAVE A CHAINSAW!!" Ness pulled the ignition cord on his imaginary chainsaw and made chainsaw noises. The zombies retracted their hands and peered through the holes they created. They saw that Ness was bluffing. The zombies continued their assault. Jeff walked to the door.

"You know something, zombies?" Said Jeff. "I heard you are the lamest dancers to ever walk this planet."

The zombies burst in. One zombie went to Jeff. The zombie said, "Hey don't be hatin' just 'cuz we got moves. We are gonna school yo $$." "You need to work on your lingo." "Uh…fo shizzle?" "Fine."

The zombies donned rapper clothes and sprayed _Zom-Bz _on the wall. The zombies grabbed a boom box and played a T-Pain song and then Thriller. They danced with awesome break dancing moves. They then rapped the Zombie Rap.

"Top that, homie," said the zombie.

"I don't need to," said Jeff, "because you all just danced an anti-zombie spell!"

The zombies then screamed as they turned back into their original selves. "You saved us!" The crowd cheered. and carried them off to a luau.

Moira was irked that Ness and his friends survived yet again. She fouled up on the most basic of plans. But she would wait for them in the next city. Because she had a feeling it would be there that they would find out about the plans. But she did admire Jeff's resourcefulness, among other things…Wait what? Moira shook her head and left.


	6. Chapter 6: CityTown Strife

Chapter Six: City- Town Strife

**Disclaimer: Whaddaya mean you think I own Earthbound?! That's crazy talk!**

On a sky scraper somewhere in Eagleland, everything significantly important was going on. Businesses were trading bonds and marketing products, the politicians were meeting with lobbyists, and two figures were meeting on the top floor of this 100 story building. One was in a pod, round like a globe, impenetrable like a fortress, and pink like a pig. The other was a figure of a woman with a powerful and commanding aura. She gazed at the pod, and sighed. The woman stared at it emptily. This pod carried the only hope for her plans. She needed to consort with it. She breathed in deeply through her nose, and put her palm on the pod. She exhaled from her mouth and her hand glowed light blue. She breathed in once more, exhaled more sharply, snorting as she breathed out. The blue aura surrounded the sphere and the pod glowed bright blue for a few seconds. Then the glow diminished as she closed her eyes. The entire radiant glow became focused on the equator of the pod, and the pod hissed as gas escaped into the surroundings.

The pod opened slowly and more gas rushed out as grey steam left and poured out onto the floor. Inside the pod, visible only when the gas left the pod, there lay a man. Old and withering, a doddering old crone, the man coughed and hacked as he opened his eyes. He hacked hard and audibly. The woman almost left the room to fetch the paramedics. The man gradually stopped coughing and his glassy eyes focused on the woman.

"Aurelis," wheezed the old man, "why are you here?"

"I came to seek your advice once more, agent."

"Have you done as I told you to?" The man coughed again. He rose up from his bed, torso first and stared into Aurelis's eyes. "Is Ness and his filthy friends dead?"

"No."

"This is the third time your apprentice failed. I do not like her lack of conviction."

"I agree. She has much to learn."

"That doesn't matter! If this trend keeps up, we won't get what we want; there'll be no water or conquest for your people, and most importantly, there'll be no power for me!" The old man gnashed his teeth. "I don't want you coming back here with your failures! (Cough, hack) After all, you really aren't worth my time. You're just a hag. I could abandon you and wouldn't care. But I won't because you have something I want!" The old man coughed violently. "Now do as you're told! Heeheeheehee." The old man lay back down in his bed. He turned his head to Aurelis. "And don't forget: I know better about this than you because I did this sort of thing before. And I'm probably more than 1000 years old! Respect your elders, right?" The pod closed as the old man chuckled. Aurelis turned away.

"Here we are," said Ness as he held onto his backpack, "the city of City-town!"

The town was peaceful. Birds fluttered in the air, singing songs and chirping with glee. Flowers bloomed in the grass. The chatter city, err, townsfolk could be heard throughout the town. People crowded the market streets, speaking excitedly as they ran down the streets.

"Why is everyone so excited?" Asked Jeff.

"I don't know," said Ness, "but I like it."

"Meh," said Paula, "I'm not excited. It's just like Twoson." She sighed.

"I think I have a feeling of what is going on," stated Poo.

"And what's going on?" Asked Jeff.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling…" said Poo as he stared at a newspaper rack. The newspapers all had the headline _President of Eagleland Meets with Scientists to Formulate Plan for Recent Water Shortages._ Ness looked at the newspaper rack.

"Don't worry," said Ness, "that's all a hunk of junk. Water shortages don't happen anymore."

"Oh yes they do," said Jeff, "as marine biologists have noticed that the sea level as gone down over the past few weeks, and that third world countries-"

"Silence!" Said Ness. Jeff stopped talking. "Listen!"

They noticed that they were at the town plaza. Shops and stands were scattered about the grounds, and people crowded the streets. But they were neither buying nor selling. They all stood in one group, watching a man on the platform. He had on sun glasses and was talking into a microphone.

"The rich have taken over the water works!" The rabble rouser cried. "They are raising the prices on water utilities, and they don't have to pay a single cent to the company!"

The group cried with disapproval.

"If anyone's causing the water shortage, it's them! We can't allow them to talk control of our water, and we can't let them control our town!"

The group cried with fervent approval. Ness, Jeff, Paula and Poo were confused. What were the people protesting? What is this about water shortages? Paula started to read people's minds. "What did you find out?" Asked Ness.

"Nothing," responded Paula, "turns out, nobody really knows what's going on."

"I'll handle this," said Ness. He pulled a man down to Ness's size by the man's collar.

"What's going on? Start singing, or else I am going to go barracuda on you!"

The man, frightened out of his wits, stammered for a few seconds. He then kept blubbering and closed his eyes. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Guess he didn't know anything," shrugged Ness.

"No," said Paula, "this is how you get information." Paula tugged on the dress of a nearby woman. She turned her head and saw Paula. Paula made a cutesy look and put her hands together.

"Excuse me," said Paula, "but what is going on?"

"Aw, you're so cute!" Exclaimed the woman. She then said, "We are protesting the wealthy's takeover of the town's water."

"Why?"

"Because they are causing the water shortages in town."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the weird dude with the sun glasses says so."

"That's not really a good reason to protest."

"So what?"

The woman turned back to face the leader. Paula turned to her friends. "It appears that the wealthy are taking the town's water for themselves."

"We can't let that happen," Ness said as they left the rally.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jeff as they started to walk.

"Where going to the water works," said Ness, "And we'll get some water."

"Hold on big shot," said Poo, "let's not get involved in this. If we poke our noses were we shouldn't, we might end up paying for it."

"So?" Queried Ness.

The others didn't respond.

"But we don't even know where the water works are!" Said Paula.

Ness walked to a stand. "May I buy a map?" He asked.

"Sure," responded the merchant, "Only $36." "$36!? The sign says $5!" The merchant took the sign and scratched off $5 and wrote $36. Ness handed him the money, and Ness received the map. He walked to his friends and smiled. They smiled back.

After an hour of walking (and Paula complaining that Ness should ask for directions), they ended up at a forest. At the center of the forest was a large building. Tanks and pipes were protruding and a large chain-link fence surrounded the area. It looked more like a prison than a utilities company.

"You sure this is it?" Asked Poo.

"According to the map, it is," said Ness.

"Bah," remarked Jeff, "that map isn't worth $36. It looks like it was drawn by a five year old."

"Hey! Don't mock the map," said Ness. He cuddled it. "It's the latest addition to our party."

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo walked toward the building. They were about to open the front door; Paula's hand turned the knob, and entered. The interior was a large amalgamation of pipes and tanks. The tanks were lined up in neat rows of seven. The pipes clung to the walls and ceiling, leaving those surfaces only to pierce the tanks, then descend into the ground. The room was dark; light penetrated through the small, translucent windows on the wall.

"Spooky," said Jeff.

"Did you bring a flashlight?" Paula asked Ness.

"Yep," Ness said as he pulled out a flashlight. He slid the switch to the on position. They flash light illuminated only a small circle on the wall. The group began to walk.

"Did you hear that?" Whispered Jeff. They all began to listen more carefully. In the darkness, they heard two voices talking. Both voices were deep and boomed as they spoke.

"Hey! Help me attach this pipe!"

"No way! We agreed that today I wouldn't do any work."

"I never agreed to that."

"Yes you did."

"Fine. But I'm getting a bigger pay today."

"So? Need I remind you that I'm rich?"

"Need I remind you that Aurelis won't care if you're rich? If you don't do any work, she's going to tan your sorry hide."

"So? She can mind(bleep) me all she wants. I'm not working on holiday. I'd rather (bleep) bricks."

"She's going to make you (bleep) bricks sideways if you keep this attitude up."

"Hey, this place is dark and dangerous. Besides, I'd make too much noise. We got to keep this covert."

Ness and the others were moving slowly to the conversers' location. They stepped lightly and quietly. None of them said a word. Suddenly, Ness stepped on something round. As Ness moved his foot, he slipped. He fell to the ground and shouted.

"Somebody's here!" A voice cried.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get them!"

In the darkness, the entire party saw two figures leap at them and start to attack. They were diamond dogs. The tried to bite our heroes. Ness shoved them off and ran. Poo and Paula used PSI Fire on the dogs. But the fire simply slid off of the dogs. They then charged at Poo and Paula. Ness rescued Paula while Jeff freed Poo. They all started to run. The dogs leaped over them and stopped their retreat. They barked and shouted, "You will die!" The heroes split up ran in different directions. Ness ran in one direction and tripped on a pipe. He saw a potato. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. He threw the potatoes at the dogs. The dogs ate the potatoes. They shuddered and swayed. They uttered the words, "Potato overdose." The dogs then fainted. Jeff and Poo came to assist Ness. They all looked at Ness, then at the dogs.

"Wow," said Ness, "I didn't know you could OD on potatoes."

"You can't," said Jeff. The dogs rose out of their coma and attacked them.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Yelled Poo. Suddenly, the diamond dogs shattered. They saw Paula with a lead pipe.

"You saved us!" Exclaimed Ness.

"Yep," said Paula with a smile, "anytime."

They all got up off of the floor. They looked at some discolored pipes. They saw on it _Made in Cardopia_.

"Looks like we are going to go to Cardopia," said Ness, "we need to find out who is taking the water in this town."

They all nodded and headed in the southwest direction. They were going to go to Cardopia.


	7. Chapter 7:Chaos Cards and Showgirls P1

Chapter Seven: Chaos Cards and Showgirls Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ness or his friends. **

The city of Cardopia is a beautiful site. At night time, the city takes the sun from the sky and glows with a radiance that matches the stars. Neon signs glow with any color imaginable, adding an odd comfort to the signs that were fixed on the front of the buildings. The signs signaled a place to stay and a place where people could eat, drink, have fun and where young couples could play in less open spaces. It was no wonder why people would look to see the green cowboys who pulled wads of cash from their holsters. Traffic clogged the streets, waiting impatiently to get home or to the hotels. People would walk around, with their hands full of bags of clothing, money from winnings (or nothing from losing). Heat immersed itself into the city. Energy and music flowed into the scene, and everyone was intoxicated by it.

"Wow," said Ness as he walked down the sidewalk with his friends, "This place is so cool!"

"This place looks lovely," said Paula as she gazed toward some buildings.

"This is indeed a spectacular sight," agreed Poo.

The group arrived at a bus stop and sat on the worn out bench, discolored by use and the night. Jeff was reading a map and started to speak without turning away from his map.

"Try to take it all in. We're only here for a day or two." He raised his finger and pushed his glasses farther along the ridge of his nose. Ness groaned. He took off his hat and placed it on Paula's head. Paula blushed as she inched over to Ness's side on the bench. Jeff looked up from his map and turned his head in Ness and Paula's direction. He didn't know what to feel. This is the first time he ever felt an odd, silent and groaning anger well up in his heart. Back at the boarding school in Winters, he was avoided by the girls. Coke-bottle glasses, high IQ, flair for math and science…he was marked as a nerd, and quite unpopular as a party, except for the occasional science project and late-night cram run for the math test. He was more than happy to help the student with their academic troubles, but other than that he stood out in a crowd, and was duly punished for it. _Why can't I have some to like me,_ Jeff thought. _Is it really that hard for someone to like me?_ He had thought about it until this very moment. He turned his head back to the map. He felt like crying.

"Hey, Jeff," asked Ness, "are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Jeff lied, "I'm just tired."

"Where are we going?"

"The pipe feed that we found back at City-Town leads to a hotel called the Piedmont & Crowns. I am confident that we need to travel there to ascertain what the water is being used for."

"And if time allows, we can relax, win big and hang with some hot showgirls," Poo interjected.

"Yeah, no." Paula said sardonically. "If I catch either of you all in the company of showgirls, I'm burning you all."

Jeff turned his head toward Paula. "And if we find you with some body builders, or whatever, we will be sure to frisk you."

"That sounds wrong," said Ness. "Here's our bus."

A white and blue bus pulled up to the bus stop. On the side of the bus were the letters CCBS stylized like it was spray painted on. The doors swung open and Ness and his friends stepped inside. The bus driver turned his head and looked at the group through a pair of sunglasses.

"Where to, Mack?" The bus driver asked in a New Yorker accent.

"To the Piedmont & Crowns," exclaimed Ness enthusiastically.

"That's a bit of an upscale place for tykes like you, see?"

"So?"

"I can't have it on my conscience that I bussed children over to the Piedmont & Crowns."

"Let me handle this," Paula said to Ness. She stepped forward and looked at the bus driver.

"You will drive us to the Piedmont & Crowns," Paula said as she wiggled her fingers in the air next to the bus driver's face.

"I will NOT drive you to the Piedmont and Crowns." The bus driver replied.

"Why not?"

"'Cause that's an old trick you children have tried on my before."

"Aw, (bleep)in' (bleep)." Paula said.

"Whoa. With that mouth, you all can't possibly be children." The bus driver motioned to the fare box. "That'll be 25¢ for each of you."

Moira sat in the chair with a calm expression on her face, betraying the anger she felt. She sat in a room with one wall covered with surveillance monitors. She looked at the monitors, lost in her thoughts, or rather connected with someone else's thoughts. She felt angry because of her failures, and her new realization. She has a crush on one of the group trying to stop her master.

Master, eh? Is that how Moira refers to her now? Such a terrible disassociation Moira had undergone with her master. But the master has done such heinous things. Moira could never embrace who her master was truly, and even if she wanted to, her master would never love her.

Not like her father did.

She breathed out slowly, and let the harsh thoughts flow into her mind, warming her and boiling her blood.

(_They are still alive?_) A voice whispered in her mind.

(_Yes, they are._) Moira thought calmly.

(_Then you really should do better. Know that your future relies on this. And you would do well to remember this, and burn it into your pitiful mind! Ness and his friends are going to the Piedmont & Crowns. Your task is simple: kidnap Jeff, and get rid of Ness. Paula and Poo are just chaff._)

Moira opened her eyes in astonishment. (_But why Jeff?)_

(_Jeff knows where the pipes of water are in the hotel. If we get rid of Ness, but leave Jeff alive, he will stop our plans._)

The voice disappeared. Moira was troubled by the new orders from Aurelis. Moira could care less for Ness. But for Jeff? That was a different story. And it was one she had not found the person or the mouth to talk about it. Moira got up from the chair and left through the door, letting it bang loudly when it closed, as if hoping Aurelis could hear the door's miniscule protest.

The casino was loud, and not much else. It was more sophisticated and lacking in character than the other casinos and hotels, but the atmosphere was enough to attract gamblers and travelers to break even on its business reports. But tonight the casino was flooding with patrons, running the gamut from senior citizens to infants strapped in their strollers. Waitresses garbed in fanciful clothing and lovely necklaces raced to and fro, looking at tables with customers and then scurrying elsewhere. The chatter of multiple conversations and drunken singing and pounces filled the air like a gas.

Ness whistled. "Wow," he said, "This place is fancy." He looked behind him and saw none of his friends. "Uh oh," he said. He raced off in one direction to find them.

Five meters from Ness's position is Jeff. He walked amongst the gamblers who put money on the table and received chips and cards. He was interested in the games. What was it about these games that attracted so many people? It wasn't like it required skill; only an understanding of probability and counting, and most of the gamblers in the casino probably had no idea what either of the two topics was. Nevertheless, Jeff was strangely attracted to the stands with the dealers and money. He saw an open table with a dealer. Jeff wandered close to the table.

"Excuse me," said Jeff tentatively, "what is the game being played here?"

The dealer looked down and saw Jeff. The dealer smirked, moving his golden moustache and blinking under his sunglasses. "The game here is a new one. It's called "Chaos Cards". The rules are simple: you need to get a number of 7, 11, 24 or 30 with five cards. The order you get the cards matters, because you add the first two, then subtract the third, multiply by the fourth and then divide by the fifth. It's pretty complicated. Do you want to try?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll-wait a minute! How old are you? You have to be seventeen to play."

"Think this through: if I were under seventeen, would I be here talking to you?"

"Hm. That's true. Alright, first you need to put up the money."

Jeff pulled out $50. The dealer gave Jeff a 7. Jeff picked a 5 from another deck. The dealer gave Jeff a 2. Jeff selected a 9. The dealer picked out a card and showed it to Jeff.

It was a three.

"Let's see, seven plus five is twelve, minus two is ten, times nine is ninety, divided by three is thirty! You won, kid!"

In addition to the $50 dollars Jeff got back, he received $500 dollars.

"Want to play again? Double or nothing?"

"Nah," Jeff said as he pocketed his money. He turned around and started to walk away.

And then the world turned extremely bright for a few seconds, then it darkened completely.

When Jeff came to, he was in a cage. He could hear the audible music from above the ceiling, and his winnings were nowhere to be found. "Darn," he mumbled, "I thought I would keep my money."

Jeff heard a door shut in front of him, but he could not see in the darkened room. His lenses were cracked and he could not see fifteen feet in front of him. He heard footsteps draw near. He readied himself to fight.

"Stand back!" Jeff threatened, "Or else my fist will exert F=ma on you until the forces acting on you are f=0!"

"What? Stop talking about physics! I don't even know what you were going to do to me!" A feminine voice replied. Jeff was startled. Out of the darkness stepped a young girl with grey skin and long grey hair and red eyes.

_She's beautiful, _Jeff thought as he looked at her as she walked toward him with a long and graceful gait. She kneeled in front of his cage.

"My name is Moira."

"Hello Moira. Are you that person who attacked Ness and got Paula drunk on hippie juice?"

"Yes."

"I ought to slap you right now."

"I know. I deserve it."

Jeff was visibly surprised. He never thought she'd agree with him. He thought of something heroic to say if she had said otherwise, but now he was baffled.

"Erm, you're darn right…you…do? Anyway, what's going on? What's with the water pipes siphoning off water from the towns of Eagleland?"

"Listen, I would love to help you, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. Nothing to burden your little brain with for now." Moira said as coldly she possibly could, but she couldn't be mean. Not to him. She felt like she was about to cry. She ran off, dashing through the door and slamming it on the way out.

Later that night after her tears dried, she sat back in the room with the surveillance monitors. She walked toward the chair with a horrid sense of dread. She sat down and crossed her legs, and tousled her hair. She let the thoughts flow into her mind.

(_You're back. Did you do what I told you to do?_)

(_I have captured Jeff, but I have yet to deal with Ness_)

(_Good. You're finally doing something right! After all those years, you have been holding out on me! I never knew you were so talented. Soon, Earth's water and the humans shall be ours, and you and I shall have saved our beautiful durvine kingdom. Now you need only deal with Ness. And he should not be a problem after I have taught you this PSI move._)

(_Yes, master._)

(_Master? Is that what you call me?_)

(_I thought you wanted me to call you master._)

(_Normally, yes. But this is different, Moira Sordi'i! Please, indulge your elder and call her that other word._)

(_…_)

(_Well?_)

(_…Yes…mother…_)

(_Thank you, daughter._)

The voice disappeared and Moira felt sick. Not because it was a lie.

But because it was true.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8:Chaos Cards and Showgirls P2

Chapter 8: Chaos Cards and Showgirls Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Except for Moira…and the Piedmont & Crowns…and Cardopia…and that's about it.**

Ness ran down the pathways in the indoor garden. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, his heart pulsed hard and quickly. _We're in danger_, Ness thought frantically. He gazed ahead with a frightened look. No sign of Jeff, Paula or Poo…Darn it all, he was lost amongst the hedonistic people without a map and without the slightest idea of where he was going. All he knew was that he had to find his friends quickly and leave. A trash can crashed behind him and he turned around. A casino guard was looking hastily and sniffing the ground. His eyes were red and his breathing was heavy, snorting like and engine in gear. He raised his head and bellowed: "WHERE ARE YOU?" He over turned a table and sniffed eagerly. "Hey watch it buddy! Get your own pizza!"

"I DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS NESS IS WALKING FREE, I'LL EAT WHATEVER I WANT TO BECAUSE I CAN!" The guard wolfed down the pizza, drooling and snarling like an animal whilst eating and pizza sauce dripped down his chin. "AND NEXT TIME, ADD 'SHROOMS! WHERE ARE YOU NESS?"

Ness threw a few tables at the guard with PSI Rockin β. The guard fell over as the tables hit him square in the back. Ness turned around and sprinted off for the stage. The guard had gotten up and sprinted after Ness, his arms outstretched. Ness dived into the crowd. He got on his forearms and knees and crawled through the legs of the crowd. He was often stepped on and almost danced on by a couple, but Ness did not yell or cry. He was more concerned about the guard chasing him and finding his friends.

Ness felt two hands grab him by the hips and Ness yelped. He turned around, ready to fight and scream for his life. But he stopped himself when he saw who was holding him: Paula.

"Paula!" Exclaimed Ness, "I'm glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Ness," Paula said sweetly, "Hey Ness, would you mind…well…dancing with me?"

"Listen Paula, I'd love to dance with you-"

"Great! This is my favorite song." Paula took Ness's hands and placed the right one in her hand, and the left on her hip. She took her hand and wrapped it around Ness's shoulder. They began to slow dance. Ness was sweating. His eyes darted around, looking for Jeff, Poo or the guard, whoever came into view first. Paula took her hand off of his shoulder and turned Ness's head toward her. "Don't turn your head away," she whispered, "you'll get a big surprise if you don't."

"I'm certain I will," said Ness hastily. Paula moved closer until Ness could feel her breath on his cheek, and her chest was touching his. Her chest arched somewhat and she rested her head on his cheek. She whispered into his ear: "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Ness. I always wondered why adults kiss when they're in love. I have always wanted to experience it, enjoy it, and maybe even live it. Ever since we parted ways from our next adventure, I've fantasized about this moment. It almost became an obsession; winning this one thing from you was my ultimate goal this summer, and now we can be together, and fulfill our destiny…" Her lips danced across Ness's face and reached his lips.

"Paula, this isn't the ti-" Ness began to say before his lips were sealed with a kiss. He felt his cheeks become red hot. He felt Paula's warm yet moist lips press against his. Passion and yearning arose in his heart, groaning as they spread their wings for first flight, taking the time because the two feelings instinctively knew when they took off, they would never land and return the lands of fantasies and unfulfilled dreams to rest. Ness felt himself slipping away in the seas of love and desire, but he fought to stay grounded in reality, for if he should succumb to the feeling, this would be the last night he and Paula would be together.

"HEY YOU! STEP OFF OF THAT KID! I'VE GOT A MONOPOLY ON HIS $$!"

A person coughed while saying: "Pedo."

"QUIET, YOU!" The guard tasered the person.

Ness and Paula pulled away and saw the berserker-guard stare at them with a fiendish intensity. His talon like nails scratched the table and he charged at them at 88km/hr. Ness and Paula ran away from the guard. They maneuvered through the crowd. They often tripped across the flat surface trying to slip between people's legs. The guard simply bowled through the crowd, tossing the dancers aside like rag dolls. Ness and Paula rounded a corner and looked themselves in a closet. The guard ran past the closet yelling: "YOU LITTLE PUNKS CAN'T HIDE FROM THE MINIONS OF E-VILL!"

Ness and Paula stood quietly in the closet for a few seconds. Paula broke the silence.

"He's gone," she whispered.

"How do you know?" Ness asked.

"Psychic powers, remember?"

"Oh yeah." They both left the closet and looked at the carnage.

"Why was that guard chasing you?" Asked Paula.

"I don't know! I just went out looking for you, Jeff and Poo, and then, all of a sudden, that guy comes around and starts chasing me."

"Looks like someone doesn't want us here."

"Yes. Something's going on here, but we need to find Jeff and Poo before we can find out what."

Paula sighed. "Okay. I saw Poo at the food court, and Jeff went off to play a card game."

They both went off to the food court.

Jeff sat in utter silence as he looked at the floor of his cage. He is always the person who gets captured. Everything bad happens to him. Just his luck. But his face shined. He knew something. Out of the darkness, he recognized a computer. The entire reason he and his friends came to Piedmont & Crowns was to find out why the pipes in City-Town was siphoning water and directing it to Cardopia. He reached for the computer a few times, but gave up after his arm started to hurt quite painfully. He held his arm in pain. Suddenly, he felt his arm relieved of the pain, and the cage opened. He saw someone in the dark. The figure held a pair of keys.

"Needed a little help?" The figure asked.

"That figures," Ness sighed as he looked at the last table. He saw Poo relaxing with his arms spread across the seat…and about ten to fifteen girls seating next to him. One was playing with his ponytail of hair, saying something in a foreign language to him. "I have no idea about what you said, milady, but it sounded quite romantic. Shall I regale you fair maidens with a story of heroism?" The girls nodded energetically, saying yes. Paula walked over to him.

"Hello, Paula. Have you come to enjoy story time?"

Paula grabbed Poo by his ear and dragged him off.

Jeff stared at the computer with a look of horror which had an oddly impressed look. No matter how horrid and abominable the documents where in front of him, they were well thought out and planned to the smallest detail. It almost seemed impossible to foil. And soon, everything made sense. He turned back to Moira.

"So that's why you and your mother are here. I never knew your mother and master were the same. I thought soccer moms were pushy," Jeff said with a crooked smile.

"My mother was always a ruthless woman. She dominated my father and me, and ruled our people with an iron fist. She always wanted more power. But despite this, her thoughts were always, first and foremost, for the safety and welfare of the Durvine. Even when it hurt my father so much he did not wake up one day." Moira said, repressing her hurt, depressed and furious feelings toward Aurelis.

"Whoa. That's ghastly."

"I know. I honestly believe my father's death changed her. I really do. And not for the better. That's why I have decided to help you and your friends."

"Should I tell Ness, Paula and Poo?"

"No. I want them to arrive at Fivesville so I can explain everything to them. They won't understand if you do it. No offense."

"None taken."

"Listen. There is a guard pursuing your friends. There is a way you all can escape the hotel unnoticed. There is an air vent in the casino that leads to the outside world. When you escape, make haste for Fivesville. Teleport if you have to. When you arrive there, have Ness and the others meet me in the Arkvein Chapel at midnight. Do you understand?"

"Why at the chapel?"

"Because…that's why. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. And Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…never mind." Moira raised her hands and Jeff disappeared in a flash.

Ness, Paula and Poo ran, throwing whatever was within grasp behind them.

"GET BACK HERE! I WON'T HURT YOU…I'LL JUST SQUISH YOU ALL INTO PANCAKES AND POUR SYRUP ON YOU!"

Ness yelled: "What type of syrup?"

"AUNT JEMIMA'S ORIGINAL SYRUP MIX!"

"Oh dear God, run!" Cried Poo.

"GOD CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!"

Poo used PSI Starstorm Ω and all meteors landed on the guard. A large cloud dust covered the area. Out of the crater rose a tall figure in a black trench coat and he roared a hellish groan. He looked at Ness and said in a deep voice: "Stars…I mean Ness…RAAAAAAWWWWWR!"

Ness, Paula and Poo kept running. They had to escape the hotel, but there was no exit. People were screaming and running as Nemesis-Guard chased after Ness. Suddenly, Ness fell to the ground. He ran into something. He looked up and saw Jeff.

"Jeff!" Said Ness, "where were you? We are being chased by some maniacal guard!"

"I know," said Jeff, "and that is why I have come to rescue you."

"Um, no offense meant, but you don't have any PSI powers to aid us."

"None taken. I don't need PSI. For I have an escape route!"

"An escape route?" Asked Paula.

"Where?" Asked Poo.

"Follow me." Jeff said calmly. They ran to the casino and found an air vent. Jeff pulled out a crow bar from hammerspace and pried the lid off. They others crawled in.

For a few minutes, all the group did was travel down the shaft as quietly as they could, afraid of being detected by the guard. Eventually, through the labyrinth was the outside vent. They crawled out and wiped the dust off of their clothes.

"You saved us with that air vent," said Paula.

"How did you know that the air vent led out here?" Inquired Ness.

"I have my ways," said Jeff. "Now stop dawdling." Jeff fixed his glasses. "We have to get to Fivesville as soon as possible."

"Now that there are no people around, we can use teleport β." said Ness. He summoned his will, and they all ran in a circle. The Piedmont & Crowns disappeared. And soon, the Arkvein Chapel would not be far behind.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rather Schocking Truth

Chapter 9: The Rather Shocking Truth

**Disclaimer: Earthbound cannot be owned by mortals such as me.**

The old man bristled with anger as he stared at the cowering Aurelis. He bore his teeth dangerously like a wolf looking for a fight where one would be the only one walking away. His breath became heavy, his eyes gleamed with shining hatred that polished his eyes with a shinning anger. His face was almost entirely ruby red. He looked at her with a cold intent of malice. She tried to regain her posture, but she could not in front of this despicable brute.

"I am so _glad_ that you have come to listen to another one of my rants. I have been meaning to talk to you, you piece of…of…" The old man gasped and wheezed and let loose with another hard coughing fit. This time, Aurelis wouldn't have minded if the old man had died. The old man soon came out of his coughing fit. "Anyway, the name doesn't matter. I'm only here to talk to you about your progress. And we have much to discuss…"

"Listen to me," pleaded Aurelis, "you have the wrong assumption-"

"I DO NOT MAKE WRONG ASSUPTIONS! I'M RIGHT ALL OF THE TIME! HOW DARE YOU!" The old man coughed violently. He spat out a piece of phlegm. He looked at Aurelis. He said with a cold tone: "I should have known the real reason for why you are here. cough, hack, cough You lied to me. Me! I'm the great Pokey, you hag!"

"You don't dare call me a hag, you doddering old crone!" Aurelis spat back.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you, because I can! You'd better keep a civil tongue, or I'll…" Pokey thought for a while. He shook his head, grunting. "It doesn't matter. What matters is the point of this conversation."

"You'd be better served if you stopped abusing your servants. I could lock you away back in that Capsule, walk away and move on with my life."

"As if you actually believed in what you are telling me now. You always care less about your subjects."

Aurelis stomped her foot. "My thoughts were always for my subjects. I ruled them with a stern hand in order to protect them." She said angrily.

"I wasn't talking about the entirety of the population you ruled." Pokey said with a sneer.

"What?" Aurelis asked as her face paled.

"You heard me…" Pokey coughed and wheezed like a groaning old machine that outlived its usefulness. "I knew that you dominated your husband and your daughter, Moira. You abused him until one day he died."

"I _never_ abused him. He died of a bad heart. I loved him, and I ran my house like a tight nit group, as all mistresses of the household should."

"Be that as it may, you still domineered your daughter/apprentice. Is it a mystery that she does not love you?" Pokey said cruelly. Aurelis became quiet. Pokey broke the silence. "And that brings me to today's topic. I should have seen the signs; your blatant refusal to tame your apprentice/daughter, your lack of conviction for the cause, your inability to scrutinize the plan and make it infallible to the smallest detail…"

"I never showed any of those signs!"

"Not in the beginning, no. You were excited to become queen of two planets, to save your people…But then your attitude went downhill with each successive failure. You lost your drive, your lust for power and conquest and your ruthlessness. Sure, you are shrewd and cunning, but that doesn't mean crud.

"I am beginning to think you have an ulterior COUGH! HACK! You there! Get me a cough drop and a happy meal! motive to the plan. I don't think you are here to save your people, or for power and conquest. This _jaunt_ here is nothing more than your attempt at winning your daughter's love and respect!"

Aurelis slapped Pokey across the face. She retracted her arm as Pokey recoiled from the hit. He spoke sheepishly.

"You _hit _me!"

Aurelis rubbed her hand. "That was the only way to stop your little monologue. Fine. The only reason I'm here is…is because I love my daughter, but she doesn't love me. She doesn't even want to be near me. Ever since her father died, she is the only family I have left. I…I was wrong to treat Moira that way. And that's why I agreed to help you. This plan is the only way I can secure a future for my people and for my daughter. Are you happy now?" Aurelis was in tears.

"Are you done whining yet?" Asked Pokey coldly. "Good. I honestly thought you were better than this. Betrayer. I was called that unfairly. You, however, have earned it. I am locking you away in this room. I'll get rid of Ness and his friends, including your daughter, myself. I declare myself as Pokey-the leader of this plan, the king of Earth and the Durvine, and the grand pooh-bah of all awesomeness and e-vill. Consider the Sordi'i line deposed."

Aurelis charged at Pokey, but she was caught by two guards and dragged off kicking and screaming. Pokey simply laughed. Somebody tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. A guard handed him a happy meal and a cough drop. Pokey laughed evilly as he ate the items.

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo all waited anxiously on the pews as the cold air filled the chapel. Ness held up his watch. It was 11:59 PM. Ness put down his watch and turned toward Jeff.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Ness asked. "It's already midnight."

"I'm sure we are supposed to be here," said Jeff. _Where are you, Moira?_

The clock struck twelve. The chapel bell rung twelve times. The air grew even chillier and the air moved in wisps. The wind gathered speed until Ness was holding on to his hat. The wisps formed an oval. The wind dissipated and then revealed a figure: Moira.

"You!" Exclaimed Ness. "Are you here to fight or something? 'Cause nobody kidnaps my friends on my watch!" He raised his bat. "Have at thee!" Ness cried as he charged at Moira. He was forced back by a ring of lightning. Moira held up her hand. "Stop Ness! I am not here to fight you."

"She's telling the truth," said Jeff.

"No, she's not," said Paula, "she's obviously seduced you."

"She never seduced me!"

"Oh, c'mon. It happens all the time in anime. The nerd guy always falls for the alien chick."

"That's not true," said Moira, "I have never seduced him. I have come to talk to you all about something."

"And that is?" Asked Paula.

Ness charged at Moira again. "Get ready for an uppercut you die!" Ness screamed. Moira dodged him. Moira raised Ness high up in the air and seated him on a pew with Paula, Jeff and Poo.

"Come. Stay awhile and listen," Moira said as Tristram background music played. Her voice sounded like an elderly, yet wise-beyond-his-years man.

"My name is Moira Aurelis Sordi'i, princess of the Durvine and heir to the throne. The Durvine are, well, people like me: red eyes, grey skin, silver hair, slender, have enormous psychic powers, live somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy…Our home planet is called Moneris, a quite beautiful, peaceful place, that orbits a star called Caldeon.

"I lived in the palace quite happily. I was under my mother's stern hand, but I knew she and my father loved me. But then my mother changed. She became too busy for me and my father. She started to be more concerned for her political career and mark in history than about me and my father. She acted differently towards us. She started pushing my dad to farther bounds, and one time, she struck my dad. Eventually, she pushed him so hard to create a "perfect family atmosphere" that he just laid down and died. And all the while, she ignored me and treated me more callously. I felt more like a possession and an apprentice than a daughter. She was broken from my father's death and the stressful demands from the political front. This built us up toward this point.

"About a month ago, our scientists have calculated that the speed of our planet decreased by a few kilometers. Our planet drew a few miles closer to Caldeon. This had a drastic affect on our ecosystem. The water in the seas started to evaporate, which was broken into oxygen by the UV rays from Caldeon. We lost about 40% of our water. The entire water cycle became broken and unpredictable. All living things need water to survive and the Durvine are no exception.

"My mother had the scientists synthesize water, but it only added toward the problem. The water was undrinkable. Many Durvine fell ill after drinking it. She then tried to find sources of water elsewhere, but she found none. Exasperated, she went to the temple of the gem to pray for help.

"The temple of the gem was built on a time-space nexus, where and when all times and planes meet and intersect. It is known to spit out matter whenever there is a great energy fluctuation somewhere. When my mother went there to pray, she came across a large, pink pod with a pig drawn on it, labeled the Absolutely Safe Capsule. My mother opened it, and found an old man inside.

"The old man was named Pokey Minch."

"Pokey!" Gasped Ness.

"You know him?" Asked Moira.

"Yes. He used to bully me back in Onett."

"Whatever the case, Pokey was a sour old man. My mother employed his help because he said he is from the future." Said Moira.

"Wait. He's not from the future. He's from this time period." Said Jeff.

"Well, there must have been some reason he appeared in the nexus."

"He teleported when we defeated Giygas," said Paula, raising her index finger, "remember? He must have gone to the future, or something."

"That must be it. He came to my mother with a plan. He said he would help her find water and gain power and prestige at the same time. My mother accepted, and she and him traveled to Earth. For some reason, my mother wanted to drag me along. Some political stunt or something. The Sordi'i women, mother and daughter, going out to save the Durvine. And she and him plotted to drain the Earth of its water and colonize the humans. And that's why we're here."

"My God," said Poo.

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Ness.

"Because I want to help you," Moira responded. "My mother must be stopped. I…I want to help her. I think this is the only way to do so."

"And because you have a mad crush on Jeff," said Ness. Moira pinched Ness.

"Wow." Said Paula. "Listen, we'll let you help us. We'll even try to help your people."

"Of course," said Ness. He extended his arm and Moira shook his hand. They all left the chapel. Jeff then said out loud: "Do you love your mother?"

"Yes…but…I don't think she loves me."

"It's alright," said Paula. "We'll help you."

"I know. We need to go to Sixtopolis to stop them."


	10. Chapter 10: Fight at Sixtopolis

Chapter 10: Fight at Sixtopolis

**Disclaimer: I think it is absolutely hilarious that you all think I own Earthbound.**

Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo and Moira walked slowly into the huge city. The buildings touched the sky and held it up like support beams. The buildings obscured any line of sight from the ground to the sky, yet not eclipsing the sun with their monstrous height. The buildings were smoothed and carved out of the finest of metal ores. People often walked through the streets with heavy bags and held their children or lovers in their hands as they rushed to their urban homes.

"This place reminds me of Fourside," said Jeff, "except more aesthetically pleasing."

"Well, I like seeing the sun," said Paula as she tried to look up at the sky.

"Keep focused," Moira said, "we have things to do."

"Right," said Ness, "then afterwards, we party."

The group heard a siren wail as a white-and-black police car drove up to the group. The door opened and two police officers go out of the car.

"Stop right there, criminal scum!" One police officer shouted. The group turned around but instantly felt their arms forced behind their backs and handcuffed together.

"You are all under arrest for…for…because I said so! Now get in the car!" The police officer said.

"My rights are being violated!" Cried Ness. But nobody cared.

For the next few hours, the entire group sat in silence as the police car navigated through the streets. The police officers chatted quietly as Moira tried to follow their conversation. She only caught one word: _Pokey_.

The car pulled into a blue and white building. The car pulled into the garage and stopped in the middle of the garage. The police officers got out and opened the prisoners' doors. The hauled out each person and took them down the halls. Ness, Moira, Paula and Poo couldn't use their PSI for some reason. They felt their minds feel clouded for some unknown reason. The officers opened the door to a cell and placed them in the cell. The door slammed shut, the lock clicking into place. They all sat quietly until reality caught up to them and triggered their emotions. Paula started to sob quietly while Jeff asked: "What just happened?"

Ness took Paula into his arms and hugged her as her tears streamed down her face and onto Ness's clothing. He looked up through the window of the cell. The sky darkened, rain fell through the window in rapid movement, crying with Paula in the cell of the planet Earth.

Moira sighed. "Now we can't stop Pokey and my mother."

"Your mother doesn't need stopping," a voice from the back of the cell said. The entire group looked behind them and saw the outline of a woman in the darkness of the cell. It was Aurelis. She had her hand on her cheek, holding a tissue that looked like it was drying a red liquid. Moira gasped.

"You!" She cried. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I was just crying, and the only tissue I had was used to dry some cherry juice."

"That stuff is sick," said Ness.

Moira stiffened and said coldly: "So why are you here for? I thought you liked being in a tall skyscraper planning to destroy an entire world."

Aurelis looked at her. "You know I don't want to destroy the world…"

"You want to destroy this world."

"I didn't want to destroy this world."

"Yes you did! You only cared about your political life! You wanted to come here so people back home would think you are some kind of hero and-"

"I CAME HERE TO TRY TO GET YOUR LOVE!" Aurelis screamed. Moira grew wide-eyed.

"What?"

"The entire reason I came here and accepted Pokey's offer was not only to save our planet, but because I wanted to make sure everyone and you had a future."

"But I thought…"

"I did what I did because I loved you and I wanted to be the mother you never had. But you don't want me to, do you? I'm some monster to you."

"That's not true. I always loved you."

"But you never wanted to be near me. You always moved to another seat or location."

"Because I thought you wanted me to be gone."

"I never wanted you gone. I always lived in fear of the thought you'd run away, and I would lose both you and dad."

"I would never run away from you."

"Then why didn't you tell me I had it all backward?"

"I…I thought you knew…"

"I never knew."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Moira ran into Aurelis's arms and they hugged each other. Moira buried her face and started sobbing. Aurelis cried silently, with only one tear leaving her eye. After a few minutes, Moira became quiet and Aurelis spoke.

"Listen, I promise once Pokey is gone, I'll be that mother you have never had."

Moira looked up at her with a smile. "Yes. I'd like that." She and Aurelis hugged again, wiping the tears from their eyes. Ness stood up. "Wait, you are against Pokey?"

"Yes. He threw me in here when he found out the real reason why I agreed to his plan. And now, it is too late."

"Well, we need to get to wherever Pokey is to stop him."

"There is a secret passageway we can take to get to where he is." Aurelis got up and pressed a brick on the wall. It slid into the wall and the entire wall opened up, revealing a man taking a shower. The man screamed, and Aurelis shut the door. "Sorry, wrong brick." She pressed the brick next tom it and it slid into the wall, revealing a doorway into a building. They all went through the hole in the wall.

Pokey cackled evilly. He quieted after a few seconds when he realized there was no one to hear his evil laugh. Things became quite lonely in the building without Aurelis around. She frightened him, but at least she would hear his evil laugh every now and then. He then rested his cheek on his hand. He became bored until the floor opened up in the office. A few hands crawled up and Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Moira and Aurelis crawled up from the shaft. They all gasped for air. Ness looked forward and saw the ancient man sitting in his pod.

"Pokey!" Ness exclaimed.

"Ness!" Pokey said.

"Ness," Paula said as she lay on the floor.

"Paula," Pokey said.

"Pokey!" said Poo.

"Moira!" Said Moira.

"Enough! I thought I cast you out!" Pokey said to Aurelis.

"No one takes my people and threatens my daughter!" said Aurelis.

"Yeah! Or something…" Jeff said.

"Too bad! I have spent a long…seven minutes thinking up this plan, and soon, I will become the almighty Pokey!"

"You already are Pokey," said Paula.

"Yes, but I'm just the king of Earth and the Durvine and grand pooh-bah of all awesomeness. I'm not almighty." Pokey's bed transformed into a huge spider and charged after them. They all dodged out of the way. Ness and Moira used PSI Rockin Ω on Pokey and it threw Pokey into the wall. Jeff then attacked with a multi-bottle rocket. It exploded and destroyed the mecha.

"Uh, where is he?" Asked Ness. He looked out into the hole in the wall and he saw Pokey hanging onto a pole.

"I'll get you Ness! You and your friends!" He looked down and saw he was hanging over a 1000 foot drop. "Oh my, I'm really high up aren't I? Um, help?"

And then Moira called for the police.


	11. Chapter 11: The End

Chapter 11: The End

**Disclaimer: It's the end of the fanfic. Need I say what I've said for the last ten chapters?**

Nobody really understood what went on at the skyscraper. It was just one of thousands in Sixtopolis, not unordinary. For some reason, a hole blew out in the wall and police rescued, and then strangely enough arrested him. Nobody knew who the old man was, or why he was in the skyscraper, holding onto a pole one-fifth of a mile off the ground.

Nobody except our heroes, that is.

Ness and his friends celebrated by eating at a restaurant near the skyscraper. They chatted amongst themselves. One conversation stood out.

"Hey, Jeff," asked Moira.

"Yeah?" Jeff answered.

"Well…I was wondering...if you'd…"

"I'd what?"

"Yay, here it comes!" Said Paula.

"…if you'd like to come over for dinner sometime? I'd like to get to know you better." Moira finished.

Jeff blushed and smiled. "Sure. I-I'd love to-"

"Wait a minute!" Said Aurelis. "Listen, Moira, I said that I would try to be the mother you never had right? That means I have to be a little protective of you. That means I can't let you both go out to dinner. You both are too young to date!"

Moira moaned while Jeff frowned. "That figures," said Ness.

A half-hour later, Aurelis paid the bill for the food and they all left for a hotel. While they slept, Ness was sitting in a chair calling his mother.

"Ness? Where are you? Do you know how long you have been gone?" His mother said.

"I'm in Sixtopolis. I have been gone for about a week or so." Ness responded.

"What are you doing there?"

"Vacationing."

"Why didn't you tell us you were on vacation? I was going to call the police!"

"It was…a sudden decision."

"Oh…when you come back here…"

"I love you too, mom." Then Ness hung up the phone. Paula spoke.

"You were calling your mom?"

"Yep."

"Great. I'm going to have to call my parents. My dad's probably going to be berserk when he finds out I'm in Sixtopolis."

"No doubt about that."

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yes, Paula?"

"There was a reason why I suggested this trip."

"I know there was."

Paula looked confused. "You did?"

"Yep." Ness walked over to Paula. "I know why you suggested the trip. All I have to say is…yes; I feel the same way, too." The held each other in their arms and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. They were not lakes that shimmered in the sun, for they are too cliché, and not deep enough to wring out the true meaning of the light in each other's eyes. It was a universe peppered with galaxies that were as big as a pen's mark, but glowed with twice the luminosity. The light spread out, burning the infinite seas of darkness and uncertainty in an endless universe of emotion, madness and the very subtle or extremely overt conjunctions of mentality and will. It was at that instant the meaning of reality made itself plain.

The meaning? None. At least not one that was concrete or concise. That would take the fun out of life, no? That was what entranced them so: the feeling and desperation that there was no true meaning behind the chaos and the searing light, but the hope and certainty that there lies true beauty and significance in the darkness and the individual dots that held zillions of the small symbols of hope, beacons for the weary travelers. Ness wanted to explore the sea and each of the stations, but not alone. Now there was someone to enjoy it with.

There was a saying that two heads are greater than one. Does that apply to hearts and souls of faith and will? It should. Two people, bound through ritual and emotion, venture through the terrifying seas and vistas of reality, floating along the infinite darkness, skimming the light of the stars to create a new flavor of life. One person cannot exist without the other. Not without another to guide them as they float along the edges of our knowledge and our very existence.

As Ness felt Paula press her lips against his, he pushed back. He had to meet her all the way. Winning her was the most important thing to his life and his heart. He pressed a little further, thrusting his hopes and aspirations onto one other person in the world, in the hopes that a miracle would happen. Ness and Paula, two people bound through ritual and emotion venture through the terrifying seas and vistas of reality, floating along the infinite darkness, skimming the light of the stars to create a new flavor of life. And they floated for infinity. Then Ness called his dad, and saved his game.

Outside the room, Jeff and Moira were standing in front of each other face to face. Moira smiled as Jeff smiled. Moira broke the silence.

"Are you wondering why we're out here?"

"A little."

"Here, do you see this?" She held out a silver ring with a blue gem in the middle.

"It's a ring," Jeff said as he held it in between his fingers.

"Not just any ring. Do you see that gem on the ring? It is called a Psion's gemstone. It is supposed to allow psychic communication across the universe. We can talk whenever we want to."

"That's cool! Do you have one?"

Moira lifted her hand and showed him an identical ring. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She left as Jeff hit the floor.

The next morning, Moira and Aurelis left. Afterwards, Ness and his friends began their long journey home, with Ness and Paula holding each other's hands. Poo asked: "So you both know of each other's feelings, then?" Paula nodded and kissed Ness on the cheek. He blushed. Poo looked at Jeff.

"Why are you wearing a ring?"

"Uh, no reason. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" They all laughed as they walked home.

Pokey gritted his teeth as he sat in his jail cell. Three years of jail time? How could they do this to him? He was Pokey! The king of the Earth and the Durvine, and the grand pooh-bah of all awesomeness! But no matter how many decibels he screamed it, no one listened to him. He just sat on his bed instead of a throne.

The cell door opened and Pokey saw a boy with a light green hoodie with the hood having dog eyes, ears and a tongue. The dog eyes were dilated and the tongue was red. The boy walked toward Pokey.

He spoke: "Come. You are needed elsewhere." Then the by touched Pokey on the head and they both disappeared.

**The End**


End file.
